StepMom Blues
by Joshua 'RD' Clearwater
Summary: I had the idea for this story in a family law class. When trophy wife Bunny Malone's sugar daddy dies, she finds that he has left almost his entire fortune to his teenaged son Derek instead of to her. That's not gonna fly; she puts her wiles to work on her stepson, but it doesn't turn out how she wants… Derek's sister gets involved later.


**Bunny**

_"A measly thousand bucks a month?"_ Bunny screeched, almost overturning her chair as she leapt up, leaning over the lawyer's desk.

The man, used to dealing with widows, divorcées, and angry mistresses, shrugged without perceptible emotion. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malone," he said blandly. "Your husband's wishes were clear."

"I should have read that fucking pre-nup!" the furious widow seethed to herself. "I can't believe he left it all to that bratty kid!" She muttered to herself, pacing back and forth under the attorney's eyes.

After about a minute, she remembered that she was supposed to be grieving, and sank back into her chair with a dramatic flourish. "Oh, Mr…" she trailed off.

"Henderson."

"Mr. Henderson, isn't there anything you can do? I just _know_ my husband wouldn't have wanted _everything_ to go to my dear son. Surely…"

He looked at her skeptically. "I have two points, Mrs. Malone. First, the late Mr. Malone's intentions were extremely well set-out. There are really no grounds on which to contest the will, particularly given the premarital agreement you signed. Second, Derek is not in any legal sense your child, nor is Amy."

Bunny looked blankly at him. "What are you talking about? I was married to their father, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but you never adopted them, and you aren't their guardian – Amy is nineteen years old, and Derek's guardian is his maternal grandmother."

The widow Malone seethed at that. To add insult to injury, Daddy Malone had left his dead wife's old biddy of a mother a healthy slice of his estate. She tossed her bottle-blonde hair and tapped her long, bright red nails on the desk. She looked at her fingertips. Maybe black nail polish would be more appropriate, while she was in mourning?

She shook her head to clear it. "What was that?" she asked brightly, looking back at the lawyer.

"You never adopted them, and aren't their guardian," he said sharply. "There is no serious chance that you will be able to fight the will or the premarital agreement, although if you wish to retain my services in this matter, I will happily accept your retainer of $10,000."

"I don't have $10,000!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Then I suggest you ingratiate yourself to your stepson," Mr. Henderson said tersely. "Surely he has filial affection towards you." He looked down at his papers, then back at the confused-looking blonde. "If that is all…?"

Bunny stood up. On her way out, she took a good, long look at her reflection in a window. She adjusted her breasts in her low-cut blouse and smiled. Ingratiate herself with Derek, eh? She could do that.

**Derek**

Back at the Malone mansion, Derek was sitting by himself at his father's desk in the library. His head rested on tented fingers. He had just finished talking with Mr. Malone's lawyer, and he had a lot to think about.

Everything. It was all his. Companies, stocks, money… Portions had gone away to various deserving parties, but still, at 18 years old, Derek Malone was a billionaire. He was Mr. Malone now.

He swung his feet idly. He hadn't cried when his dad had died, or at the funeral. Possibly it would hit him soon. He didn't think so. He had loved his father, but he simply could not summon up the depth of feeling required to emote in that way.

Of course, an eighteen-year-old kid couldn't run an enterprise of the staggering size and scope he had inherited, but Derek wasn't worried. The companies were in excellent hands, with the Malone's lawyer, Taylor, overseeing until Derek was 21. The boy had been taking business classes as part of his private tutelage. He was confident that he could take the reins.

That left him three years in which he had an essentially unlimited amount of money, without the corresponding responsibilities. He tapped his chin, thinking hard.

His sister Amy had been left money for a college education and nothing else. Daddy Malone was old-fashioned. Derek loved her dearly. He had spent more time with her than with any single other human being, and he would take care of her. She was living in the mansion, and the next time he saw her he'd have to make it clear that anything of his, she could enjoy.

Bunny. Derek took a moment to savor the thought of his stepmother, five and a half feet of luscious blonde. In the two years his father had been married to her, he had probably spilled a few gallons of cum thinking about her, even though he'd almost never seen her. He briefly wondered why she hadn't been left much of anything. $1,000 a month was not a lot to live on when you'd been used to the Malone style of living.

What was she going to do? He half-expected that she was just going to slink to the mansion like a sad puppy and either beg him to let her stay or hope he wouldn't realize she had no right to be there. He'd dug into some of the relevant law, with the help of Taylor. She wasn't his mother in any legal sense. The light from the computer screen glowed on his glasses as he thought.

"Derek?"

He looked up. Speak of the devil. "Hello, Bunny."

She walked closer to him. "Oh, honey, please call me mom," she said. Her motherly tone needed work. She stood behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"You poor dear. You must miss your father even more than I do," Bunny said sympathetically. "I've always seen you as my son, you know, Derek."

He rolled his eyes. Sure she had.

"I've been thinking…" the blonde continued, turning Derek's chair towards her and getting down on one knee so their eyes were level. "I want to adopt you, son. So you're really my son, in the eyes of everyone."

"In the eyes of the law?" Derek said, amused. He stood up. "Look, Bunny, I've got a lot on my mind right now. I don't need a gold digger bothering me. At least, not one who wants to be my _mom_."

Bunny's jaw dropped open. She stared up at him. "Oh, Derek, you can't mean that! What a terrible thing to say!"

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Bunny." As he left the room, he looked back over his shoulder at her. "And Bunny? You look good on your knees."

The trophy wife gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. Who the fuck did that little jerk think he was?

Oh, right. He was a billionaire and she was a pauper. She narrowed her eyes. She'd see about that! There was no _way_ a horny teenager could resist her, she was dead certain about that. She took great pride in her luscious, unaugmented good looks. Standing up, she went to her room and opened her closet with a determined look. This was her armory, and she flipped through teddies and lingerie like a hero getting ready for battle.

Derek wasn't going to know what hit him.

Lying on his bed, Derek was practically vibrating with excitement. He wasn't exactly experienced with girls, but his father's money had unmistakably affected the way a particular kind of woman behaved around him, even at his young age. More than once, he'd stared down a predatory cougar and shamed her into open flight. His succulent stepmom was nowhere near old enough to be called a cougar, but she was certainly motivated by the same thing.

Bunny wanted a bite of the Malone fortune. And honestly, Derek wouldn't have minded giving some of it up. He didn't have any wish to leave her practically penniless. But the way she'd sidled up and tried to mother him? That was just annoying.

His cock was hard as steel underneath his silk sheets. He was thinking about Bunny kneeling by his chair, thinking about how she looked with her mouth open, how good those lips would look and feel wrapped around his prick.

As his fingers reached down to massage his dick, a knock sounded at his door.

"Derek?"

He sighed in exasperation. "What is it, Bunny?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

Fuck it. "Come in!"

She opened the door and was briefly silhouetted in the hall light. With the powerful glow behind her, the sheer teddy she wore was completely transparent.

Derek gulped. He was suddenly glad he hadn't taken his glasses off yet. Apparently she was going to abandon the mom thing.

Bunny walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. Derek switched his lamp on. In the muted glow, his stepmother was even prettier. She looked soft and vulnerable. He noticed cynically that she had changed her makeup, doubtless to achieve exactly that effect.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my part in our argument earlier," she said. Yeah, right. "I just want to be there for you. I've always liked you, Derek…"

She was inching closer on the bed, her lips slightly open, her breathing shallow. It was an act Derek had seen a dozen times, and Bunny did it well, but he knew what was going on in her mind. She was going to give him a quick blowjob and think she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Have you really?" he said, his voice tinged with scorn. "That's an awfully skimpy outfit to come and visit your _son_ in, isn't it?"

Bunny blushed. "Well…" she stammered. "I'm not all that much older than you, and you take after your father. So handsome…"

Derek suppressed a laugh. "Are you fucking serious?" he said, sitting up. His blanket slid off his lap, revealing his still achingly hard cock.

It was Bunny's turn to gulp. She covered her mouth with one hand. Derek was even bigger than his father had been, and Daddy Malone had been a fine figure of a man – long, girthy, and felt good in her hand. Her stepson's prick was a good eight inches, balls to tip, and thick to match. It looked strangely incongruous on his slim teenager's frame. She tore her eyes away with difficulty, glancing up to see Derek looking down at her with a smug smile.

He came to a decision. Bunny's nipples were poking through her silk teddy, and it was embarrassingly obvious what she'd come to his room to do. He folded his hands behind his head. "Well?" he challenged her.

She leaned forwards and took her stepson's cock into her mouth. Derek's fingers twitched as he felt that amazing warm wetness engulfing him, felt his sexy stepmom's tongue licking down the length of his thick shaft. She slid her left hand under his heavy balls, cupping them, and his dick grew, impossibly, even harder.

Bunny moaned around his penis, slurping and slobbering up and down his member, gently squeezing his nuts. She used her tongue teasingly, bringing him to full erection. She was getting wet, but that was secondary to her goal; she was going to get him ready to pop, then hold off, maybe cry a little. He was going to bend to her will like a reed. She'd get him to lick her off, then finally bring him to completion with her hands. She looked forward to watching his cum spray over his flat belly. She'd see where his high-and-mighty attitude was when he was begging her to let him come.

Derek's eyes were glassy with pleasure. He had never experienced anything like this. But even in the fugue brought on by Bunny's talented lips and hands, he remembered what she was after. He even guessed at the outlines of her plan.

He grinned. No plan survives contact with the enemy.

Bunny squealed in surprise as he drew himself into a kneeling position. She was lying on her belly, her head at his crotch, her legs drawn up beside her body. Derek grabbed her roughly by her blonde hair, turning her face up to look at him. The tip of his cock was still lodged between her juicy lips. She looked confused, unable or unwilling to understand what was happening.

Derek smiled indulgently at her and thrust his dick down her throat.

The blonde's breath hitched at the sudden intrusion of cock, and her body jerked as she choked on his shaft, desperate for air. Her hands scrabbled at his thighs, trying to push him away, until he slapped her thong-clad ass hard, leaving a bright red handprint.

"Get your Goddamn hands out of the way, you stupid slut," he grunted. "Hold onto your ankles."

Bunny obeyed automatically. Something in his voice, in the way he was cradling her head as he face-fucked her, completely short-circuited her conscious mind. She grabbed her ankles. Her eyes were watering, tears leaking out to streak her cheeks with mascara, as he pounded her mouth. She could feel his balls slapping against her chin, and somehow the degradation made her want to squirm on her belly in front of him, beg him to put his foot on her neck.

Where _that_ thought came from, she had no idea, but it turned her on. She could feel her pussy getting even wetter. Stealthily, she tried to snake a hand down under her body to relieve some of that pressure, but Derek slapped her ass again, harder, then twice more, and she whimpered around his dick as she took hold of her ankle again.

Derek was only eighteen. He wasn't going to last long in his stepmother's sweet mouth. As he felt himself nearing the edge, he pulled out and rolled Bunny over onto her back. Her body arched beneath him. She was gorgeous.

Without him asking, she opened her mouth and gently sucked on his juicy balls as he jerked his glistening cock off. He groaned, his hand flying over the shaft, and then gasped as a thick stream of creamy jizz jetted out to splash a wet line between Bunny's luscious breasts. It soaked the front of her teddy, and she made a strange whining noise as she slipped a hand between her thighs.

He watched her delicately dip the fingers of her left hand in the puddles of cum between her boobs. When she raised her head up and looked at the jizz coating her body and her hand, she tensed and gasped, and Derek knew she was coming. He pushed her off the bed unceremoniously, halfway through her orgasm. Bunny half-screamed as she tumbled down, hitting the floor on her back, jizz smearing all over her front.

Derek reached over and grabbed his wallet from his bedside table. He counted out $1,000 in hundreds, and when Bunny dragged herself to her knees beside his bed, he stuffed them into the cum-slick valley between her big, juicy tits.

"That teddy is disgusting," he said. "Go out tomorrow and buy a new one."

"O-okay," she said, dazed, getting to her feet and staggering out the door.

"And Bunny?" he called after her. She ducked her head back in.

"Yes, Derek?" she said. She looked scared. He smiled.

"I don't want to fucking see you until you come to my room tomorrow night, understand?"

She blushed fiercely and nodded, looking at the floor, then turned and ran to her room.

In her nearby bedroom, Amy Malone heard feet running from her brother's room and wondered what was going on.

Nestling back into his bed, Derek sat awake, staring at the ceiling.

Things were changing.

**Bunny Gets Buttfucked**

Bunny bit her lower lip, standing outside Derek's door. She shifted her weight, trying to work up her courage, trying to make a plan, but she couldn't shake the fatalistic notion that any scheme she cooked up would be shredded in the storm of her stepson's unexpected dominance.

She pulled the hem of her teddy down. Embarrassment had little place in her emotional landscape, but something about his scorn made her feel low. Unworthy. Less. It was humiliating, but she remembered the crazy rush she'd experienced last night, the impossible thrill of ceding control, of not making the decisions, of being _ordered _like a whore. She rubbed her hands – she'd gone with the black nail polish; her lips were painted black as well.

No way to put it off. Derek was expecting her. She pushed the door open.

Derek almost forgot himself and giggled with teenage glee when he heard Bunny enter. He was sitting at his computer, blankly scrolling through sites without seeing anything. His whole body was tense, almost vibrating with anticipation; he had done almost nothing the entire day but look forward to this moment. He hadn't even taken time to find his sister and talk with her, which was bad of him.

"Hi, Derek," she said, almost shyly. "I bought that teddy you wanted me to." It was gorgeous, $750 worth of silk, lace, and ribbons, pristine white against her pale skin, accenting her lovely body perfectly.

He glanced up at his stepmom, took her in with feigned apathy and then looked back at his computer screen.

"Good enough," he said, clicking to another page.

Bunny's mouth dropped open. She felt her eyes tearing up, and cursed her weakness. Why should this little cocksucker's opinion mean so much to her?

But it did. She couldn't help herself. She pirouetted, struck a pose, trying to catch his attention. "Won't you look at me, Derek? I got all dolled up for you." She tried to keep the little hint of whining need for his approval out of her plea.

He spun his chair around. "You look fine," he said peremptorily. "Now come over here. I'm looking at porn and I want you to suck me off."

A brief surge of rebellion flared in Bunny's vapid blue eyes. Derek stared her down.

"Now, Bunny," he said, pointing to the floor in front of him.

Bunny walked over to him. She knelt on the floor between him and the computer. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, and her belly was suddenly full of butterflies when she heard her stepson's zipper.

He stroked her cheek and moved forward, and her body tensed with excitement when she felt his cockhead sliding past her lips. She moaned around him as he pushed forward.

Derek reached down and gave her a gentle smack on the head. "Shut up, Bunny, I'm trying to listen," he said distractedly.

Bunny shut up. She licked him up and down, her tongue sliding wetly around the base of his glans, making him shiver. She could hear the sound of grunts, gasps, overdone moans of pleasure coming from his speakers, and her cheeks burned with shame. What was he doing to her?

Up above her, Derek wasn't watching the computer. He couldn't even hear the sound of his pornography. His eyes were glassy, rolled back in his head as his stepmom unleashed all her oral skill to get his attention. He panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his body writhing in his chair at pleasure so intense it was almost painful. He'd jerked off twice already today so he'd last a long time. He wanted Bunny to think he was immune to her lush sexuality.

He almost couldn't restrain the wordless noises that bubbled up his throat when a particularly intense sensation slithered up his nerves from her skilled cocksucking. His toes were tapping on the floor, and he ended up biting his forearm to keep from letting her realize what she was doing to him. Especially when…

Oh, fuck. She was pressing forward… Derek's toes curled as his stepmother sucked his hard cock down her slick, hot throat. She slowly worked her head back and forth, and the feeling of her wet mouth sliding over his cockhead almost made him come right then. He bit his arm, hard, trying to hold off. That would be way too early. He had made her feel low, but he needed to cement his control – he had to take her. He was nearly sure she hadn't had sex in months.

That thought made him stop biting his arm. He grinned and grabbed his stepmom by her bleached blonde hair, pulling her off his dick with a wet _**sluuuurp**_. She looked up at him, confused, her lips slick with saliva.

"Bend over the bed," Derek ordered her.

"Derek, I'm not sure…"

He slapped her. The sound rang through the room, and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Don't make me ask you again," he said sternly, trying to imitate his father's voice.

It worked. Bunny leapt up and ran to the bed, bending over, her perfect, heart-shaped ass pointing up. Derek smiled, and his cock, still glistening from her mouth, gave a twitch. He walked over to her and laid his hands on her smooth bottom, barely covered by a tiny lace thong.

"Bunny, do you like it up the ass?" he asked conversationally.

His stepmother gasped. "Derek…" she said, her voice trailing off plaintively.

He worked his right hand inside the thong, rubbing her pussy slowly. He noticed she was incredibly juicy. "I asked you a question," he said mildly.

"I don't know," she murmured, her hips moving infinitesimally as her body responded to his hand. "I've never – ah! I've never done that before."

Derek's eyes got brighter. He reached up, took her chin in his left hand, making her look in his eyes. "You mean I'm going to get your anal virginity?" he said, glorying in the submissive thrill he felt in her body.

"Yes, Derek," she said, pressing back harder against his hand, grinding her pussy against him. "God, yes!"

"You're such a little slut, Bunny," he said. "No wonder Dad liked you."

Bunny whimpered, feeling debased. She knew he was right. She'd slept with the old man to get at his money, and now she was going to let the son fuck her in the ass to keep it. Derek's fingers pressed hard at her clit, and she almost orgasmed against them.

"Go back to your room and get some lube," he told her, wiping his hand off on her new teddy. "Be quick."

Her heart pounding, Bunny jumped up and half-ran into the hall.

At her room, she scrabbled through drawers, finally crowing with delight as she pulled out a big tube of K-Y. She looked at it, her mind spinning. She had just experienced a huge, triumphant surge at finding the implement that her stepson had sent her to get so he could fuck her previously inviolate bottom. The thought was so perverse that she couldn't help but laugh, a little crazily.

She pushed back into the hall, dressed only in her slightly disheveled nightie. Her eyes were wild with weird, humiliated lust, and she was clutching the tube of lubricant to her chest. She minced along the hallway in her high heels, giggling to herself.

Then she rounded a corner and almost ran into Amy Malone.

Bunny's eyes went wide in panic. "I… um… it's not…"

Amy just looked at her, then shook her head and turned on her heel, walking towards her room. Bunny breathed a sigh of relief and scurried on. Who knows what the kid thought? At least she wasn't going to be making trouble tonight.

Derek was sitting on his bed, idly masturbating while waiting for his stepmom. When he heard the click of her heels coming close to his room, he jerked his hand away and tried to look nonchalant, as if his cock had magically kept rock hard while she was gone.

The way she shivered when she looked at him made his back straighten and his eyes narrow with triumph. "Get over here, slut," he commanded in a low voice. It was incredibly difficult not to lay hands on her the instant she was in reach. She looked amazing, all shaky and uncertain, and he smiled cruelly as he took the lube from her.

"Turn around," he said softly, licking his lips as his stepmother did his bidding.

Bunny raised her arms as she turned like a music box ornament. She could almost feel her stepson's eyes on her body, and it was making her hot. Then, as she faced away from him, he was suddenly standing behind her. She realized that he wasn't as tall as her yet, which almost made her giggle – something told her that would've been a serious mistake.

Derek caressed her lace-clad bottom, and she pressed back against him until he wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his erection on her almost-naked cheeks. She sighed pleasantly, leaning back, letting him kiss her perfumed neck.

When he took her wrists in his hands and pushed her face-down on the bed, she squirmed as her pussy instantly moistened. "Derek…" she breathed.

He cocked an eyebrow. This perfect submissive slut thing she was doing had to be an act. He cracked his knuckles, grabbed the expensive lace that shrouded her body, and ripped it in half.

Bunny let out a little sound of shock, then her fingers curled into the bedsheets. Derek slid two fingers under her thong, and inhaled sharply when they slipped easily into her incredibly wet cunt. Maybe it wasn't an act after all…

She breathed in as he gently spread her asscheeks, loving the way her creamy flesh felt in his hands. She heard the pop of a bottle top, then a wet sound as he lubed his young cock up, and she felt her stomach flip-flop in anticipation. A slick finger pressed at her bottom, then slid inside, and she gasped. She was so aroused that she nearly came at that intrusion. She wriggled on her belly, wanting more.

Derek couldn't speak. He was feeling his stepmother's tight little butt contract around his finger, and it was incredibly obvious that she was getting off on it. He almost forgot to breathe as he slowly, carefully fingered her ass, rewarded by squirming and gasps of sick lust. Almost just to see how she'd react, he reached down with his other hand and started playing with her clit.

Bunny's scream of orgasm sounded almost like pain. It was barely muffled by the bedsheets as she pressed her face down to keep from waking the house. Her body jerked and twitched, her toes curling, her eyes rolling up as Derek's fingers made her brain catch fire.

There wouldn't be a better time, Derek decided. He wiped his hand off, pulled Bunny's thong aside, and set his cock to her asshole. She had a few seconds to register what was happening, and then he began to bugger her.

She groaned and arched her back as she felt her stepson's hard rod pushing into her, stretching a hole that had never been stretched before. She felt like her heart was pressing against the base of her throat as inch after inch of stiff young cock violated her sexy butt, the sweet, slick friction making her skin tingle.

Bunny whimpered her son's name, half-incoherent with the wickedly intense feelings that were emanating from her newly-fucked rump. Her pussy was so wet she could feel her juices dribbling down her thighs. Somehow the fact that he hadn't even bothered to take her panties off, just pushed them aside like he couldn't wait an extra second to get at her virgin bottom, seemed deliriously romantic.

Derek didn't have romance on his mind. He was concentrating on not drooling or blowing his load too early. He hadn't even gotten his whole dick packed inside her! If he hadn't already masturbated, he knew for sure he'd have shot his stepmother's butt full of his cum before he had a full inch inside her.

He slowly rocked his hips, pulling out a little, then thrusting back in further, and the way Bunny's body reacted let him know he was doing it right. She moaned like a whore as he buttfucked her, acting like she'd done this a thousand times and loved it every one. God, but she was tight! Her butt squeezed him like a vise! She was hot, velvety, and buttery-soft, and from the rhythmic contractions he was pretty sure she was orgasming almost constantly.

Bunny didn't remember slipping a hand into her panties to play with her pussy, but she was doing it. Her mouth was open and she was drooling into her stepson's bedsheets as he buggered her mercilessly. Little half-sobs, half-laughs tore from her lips as the wicked pleasure overwhelmed her. This must be the dirtiest thing she could imagine! She was lying on her belly on her son's bed while he was plugging her asshole with his dick – and she was getting off on it!

"You're such a fucking little slut," Derek grunted, and Bunny whimpered an agreement. She knew it was true. "I love your tight little ass, Mom!"

A sense of wellbeing flooded the fuck-drunk, newly minted anal slut. That was the first time he'd called her 'Mom.' She thought she was going to cry with happiness. "I love you, son!" she giggled, her eyes watering.

Bunny was not thinking clearly.

Derek rolled his eyes at her, speeding up his pounding of her ass. She was loosening up a little as he kept going; he could actually get all but the last inch or so of his big cock inside her. His balls were roiling with sperm. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm going to fill your butt with cum, Bunny," he growled. "You've got such a slutty ass. I love buttfucking you, you whore."

It was like he'd whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" in her ear. She squealed happily, twisting to try and look back at him, her watery eyes making a mask of teary mascara on her cheeks. She looked so delightfully, sexily degraded that Derek couldn't help himself.

He held tight to her hips with his right hand, grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair with his left, and drove his cock to the hilt in her butt. Bunny screamed as he plunged all eight inches into her, a crazy mix of pain, humiliation, love, and sweet pleasure stewing what was left of her conscious mind. Derek breathed out hard, his balls tensing as he injected his stepmother's bottom with a fresh helping of his incestuous cum.

He stayed standing, holding on to her, his prick buried in her ass, as he felt her orgasming around him. Finally, he sighed, pulling back a bit, letting his cock_**shluuuurp**_ out of her bottom. Bunny giggled inanely at the sensation.

Derek turned his back on her, walking to the attached bathroom to clean up. She lay still, her heart pounding, her clit pulsing with the aftershocks of her climaxes.

"Derek?" she called softly. "Derek, can I sleep with you tonight?"

He ducked his head back in and stared at her. "Of course not, you dumb bitch," he said. "Get me new sheets, then go back to your own room."

She nodded happily. "Okay, Derek," she agreed instantly, standing and going to obey. "I love you, Derek!"

He shrugged. She laughed and left, walking a little oddly. Taking eight inches of lusty young dick up your ass for your first time will do that.

Derek frowned. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Should he do something for her…?

"Bunny!" he called, and she popped her head into the room instantly. "Get my wallet from on the bedside table. Take… $2,000 and go buy yourself something nice tomorrow. You've earned it."


End file.
